


Never Stop Caring

by Marexian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, LET THEM BE HAPPY 2K18, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marexian/pseuds/Marexian
Summary: Noctis fell sick after one battle were the last resort was to drop a Blizzaga spell on the whole area and that resulted in the prince becoming sick. The chocobros took shifts on looking after the feverish one and it was Ignis' turn to look after him.





	Never Stop Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kainé Salvation song from NieR games! 
> 
> Feel free to listen along (https://youtu.be/AWBlpBCIJrE)

                             „Hey, Ignis—You‘re busy?“

Noctis was lying in bed sick, surprisingly even with a fever. Usually the young man made sure that he would get enough rest (perhaps a bit too much at the times) and overall took care of himself because he knew that not only him being ill would cause inconvenience for everyone around him but also being sick was just plain _boring_. But perhaps that one blizzaga coming to his face was the one finish him off and put him to rest. Secretly, the prince cursed the goddess Shiva for this.

Ignis remained on a watch for tonight. Him and their other two friends would swap every day. To spend his time efficiently, the advisor had picked up some papers he had to look through and send out to the other crownsguard members but since there wasn’t much left of those – he picked up some books alongside as well. He had started reading two novels but knowing that he had a hard time reading those for long periods of time he also picked up a poetry one. He wasn’t too keen on poetry; perhaps it was because he found them far too abstract and he just felt upset for not fully understanding the feeling behind them, sometimes he just couldn’t find anything to relate to.

                             “No, not particularly. Are you not feeling well?” Ignis looked over his shoulder at the other one who had just his head raised over the bed sheets.

The advisor stood up from the desk chair and moved towards Noct’s bed room. On his way, he picked up a glass of water so he wouldn’t need to go back and forward just in case.

The prince sighed as he sat up against the headboard. He wrapped himself up in the blanket – you could barely see his face poking out. The fever was doing it’s work even if he had taken medicine earlier. You could say he, he looked like a child in one of those bed sheet fortresses one would build at age of 8. Except it was barely a fortress and he was twenty. But he took the liberty of acting a bit goofy just because he was sick, and perhaps because he wanted to be pampered by his paramour. Not every day you see Noctis craving for that affection so openly. But only If the other one would actually notice it and would act upon that.

                             “Well, I still feel awful, not gonna lie. But I hope meds kick in soon.” Noct shyly stuck out his left hand with a thumbs up at Ignis. “Thanks for looking out for me, all of you. I bet this is annoying though.” His eyes dropped. He did kind of feel bad but he had no way of avoiding that frost spell coming his way nor he could have predicted this.

Ignis glanced down at his lover, then at the night stand with pills and empty tea cups on it, then back at him. He set down the glass of water he brought with himself, pushing the few tea cups a side. He’ll have to clean them up because Prompto and Gladio clearly couldn’t do that.

                             “Please do not think of yourself as a nuisance. You aren’t one, especially in my eyes.” Ignis sat down on the edge of the bed alongside Noctis. “It is a shame that we have to spend time together like this but I cannot complain, can I?”

Prince’s eyes widened in surprise but also excitement because Ignis was one of those people who would not express their feelings well but today it seemed different. For both of them. They ought to use this alone time as best as they can, to _be themselves_. Noctis secretly covered his mouth under the blanket. He was clearly trying to contain his smile because he didn’t want to have Ignis question him too much.

                             “I suppose not.” He muttered as he rested his head on his knees.

Ignis entwined his hands together on his lap, sitting there in silence for a moment. The raven head was feeling rather tired as he couldn’t have a decent night of sleep and the click ticking in the room was only hypnotizing him to sleep. But the advisor broke the silence with a question:

                             “Anyway, what was it that you need? You took your medicine earlier, I believe. I’ve brought you some water just in case and—” Ignis was truly worried and try to oversee everything, perhaps he was worried even too much – like a habit from the old days and ways. But he was stopped by a sleepy low voice.

                             “Nooo… I’ll be fine. It’s not that.” Noct turned his face towards his significant other, his eyes barely open at this point. “I just wanted to talk to you, to listen to your voice because I hoped I’d fall asleep.” His lips barely moved.

Ignis glared at Noctis without much emotion behind his face before he turned bright red as he processed his lover’s words. He never thought too much about how one’s voice could be soothing, especially his because of his manner of speaking. While he wished to try to be a bit more sensitive and softer with his words, he found it… Weird and not him.

                             “In that case… Would you like me to read you a book? Just like in the old days?” he was no good in small talk, especially with himself, and as if predicted, he brought some books along with himself.  “I would just need to bring them from the sitting room.”

In response, Noctis nodded. He hugged his knees and patiently waited for Ignis to come back. It didn’t matter what would be read. Honestly, he didn’t even expect for his request to be obliged. He’ll add this day to the list of things he will hold close to his heart forever.

The advisor stood up then leaned down to Noct, moving dark strands of hair away from his eyes. The prince slowly opened them up to look at Ignis with loving eyes before the other one turned around picking up those empty tea cups and leaving the room for a mere moment.

Ignis passed the kitchen to put the cups into the sink and filled them in water to wash them later. For now he just wen to the study desk where he had three books there: one romance novel which would have been far too embarrassing to read, one mystery novel and the third, which he picked up, - poetry book. If it was reading for the sake of someone falling asleep he thought it was best to read something slightly melodic and that flows better instead of something which you have to attentively listen and understand.

When returning to the bedroom, Ignis took quieter steps, in case Noctis was already succumbing into sleep. But the prince was waiting for his significant other to return. He didn’t want to miss this and was awfully curious of what was going to be read.

                             “Are you asleep yet?”

                             “No, I was waiting for you, Ignis.” Noctis moved slightly in his place.

It was something weird to hear Noct call him by his proper name instead of a shorter one or a nickname. It felt _special_. It made his heart go fluttering. And even if he wished to say something perhaps even cheesy back he held those words back by pursing his lips. He once again sat down on the edge of the bed where he was before and set down the book on it as well. But right before he spoke about the book’s contents Noctis sneaked out his hand from under the blanket and placed it atop of Ignis’. He took a grip on it and tugged it as he shuffled to the other side of the bed.

                             “There is enough space for two.” It was a shy invitation and it was impossible to resist because the prince truly looked adorable like that.

Ignis chuckled quietly to hide the embarrassment and without complaining obliged. Without letting go for the raven head’s hand he crawled next to him and sat against the headboard. Once he was settled in, Noctis scooched closer and shared blanket with him. He had too many things that were enough for two people considering he was mostly alone _before_.

                             “You sure you’re not going to get cold? “

                             “No way, especially when you are so warm—” Noctis set his head against Ignis’ shoulder and was ready to listen.

Ignis’ gaze dropped down and he sighed with a smile on his face. He still couldn’t believe they were together, it seemed like a dream. Then he poked his hands out of the sheet and picked the book up with both of his hands and opened it.

                             “I hope you do not mind listening to some poetry. Nothing else I had with me seemed suitable.”

                             “Anything is fine. I just want to listen to you.”

                             “I see…”

It was a book of poems written in the language of the astrals. While Ignis had little encounter with it, he knew the basics and could understand some. It had translations on the other side, but they weren’t the same. What he hoped for though is that he wouldn’t make fun of himself because it was his first time reading poetry to anyone. It wasn’t a skill he required, and no one had asked him before. His heart was beating faster, and the prince could clearly hear it but could he be blamed?

Silence fell in the room as the pages were flipped through. He skimmed through one and another poem, grasping some words to get the general gist of it. He wished to read something that was significant and would convey how he felt without Noctis understanding. He still didn’t have the courage to spill his heart out even if he trusted Noctis with his life and vice versa.

Even if he couldn’t understand the language perfectly, Ignis did his best to convey the feelings in the poem. His voice got softer, he made pauses to strengthen the words and he did not rush reading it allowing every word seep through them.

 

siúl faram maoin                                                     |  (Walk with me, beloved)  
ár dearadh noísín                                                    | (Our fanciful ideas design)  
dá galach dáil fiúir                                                  | (Both ardent desire and fury)  
mhallacht fuide éis lacht airím s'púi                        | (Cursed long after tears; to feel this loss)  
  
eol                                                                          | (I know...)  
taghdaire féacadh                                                   | (I'm impulsive and easily provoked)  
aire faillí ach hadh                                                  | (but don't stop caring)  


It was almost like a song for the fallen gods who passionately loved each other even if they lost each other. Alike Ignis who would only think of his prince for as long as he is breathing.

After the finished he turned the next page but in the midst of that he heard Noct’s calm breathing. He closed the book and set it aside. As much as he wished to leave to his peaceful sleep he couldn’t because the young prince had him trapped in a sleepy embrace.

                             “If I’m going to catch your cold I _am_ going to blame you.” Ignis almost complained but it was more of a jest for he was about to stay with him for the entire day regardless.

Noctis wasn’t deep in his sleep so he heard Ignis’ complaint and as a response, he only snuggled in more like a cat.

The advisor joined Noctis in the peaceful sleep because he had a long night ahead of him and a nap only would do him well.

                            

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, when I wrote Noctis giving that thumbs up I knew I had to make this as soft as possible. Maybe I'll change the title someday.


End file.
